


Smoke,Fire and Fangs

by loveofmonstersandroses



Series: Smoke, Fire and Fangs [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveofmonstersandroses/pseuds/loveofmonstersandroses
Summary: Request:rexburn12: Hi, can you write a one-shot where Male Reader is the last Dragon is older than the Volturi and extremely powerful? Summary: Reader lives next to the Denali’s Coven’s territory One day Carmen Goes hunting by herself, and gets jumped by a newborn reader hearing her struggle reader saves her. Then he leaves back to his territory The Denali’s track him down to thank him for saving Carmen. I know it’s the same concept as my other request lol😂 Take your time😃
Series: Smoke, Fire and Fangs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576426
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Smoke,Fire and Fangs

Chapter 1: Smoke and Fangs  
It was a normal day in Alaska “Elazar can you come to help me with these.” Irina breathed she was working on a painting. She was wanting help with finding some of her paints she had lost some of them. Carmen was reading a book some of the girls were notorious for messing with each other. Kate was lounging around in her bra and what she called her comfy pants looking at her comic books she loved getting them and reading them she got brand new ones. Tanya was flirting with her new love of the week over the phone. Carmen was feeling the burn in her throat it had been a few days since she hunted she thought it would be best to go ahead and hunt because the girls wanted to go out shopping in the city so best to go now. “Elazar, Querido,” she said he stepped around the corner of the hall. “Yes mi amor?” he called out “I am going to go hunt for a bit my love,” she said smiling she grabbed her coat not that she needed it just Elazar always asked her to take it. She always found it rather adorable honestly as if vampires could get cold. “Do you want me to go with you?” he asked carrying boxes for Irina. “No. Stay here and help the girls I can handle my self,” she promised him came over kissed his cheek before running out the back door.  
Carmen pinned up her dark hair making sure it wouldn’t get in the way while she was hunting as she ran into the woods stopping and listening as she picked up one heard of deer moving threw a clearing. Carmen moved along the side then picked off three of the big ones she was finishing off the last one her senses were engulfed in feeding the hot blood running down her throat she didn’t notice what was right behind her. Till it was too late, newborn feral and wild knocked her down Carmen rolled jumped up growled the newborn was new untamed, untrained. lost any sense of humanity it lunged at her Carmen was quick to slip under the newborn arm then come up behind him snap his head clean off. Soon as she turned around there were three more just as wild and unruly as the last. Sure she could take on one hand to hand but three or more she had to admit was a bit much for her on her own. Carmen made a run for it slipping away from one only for the other to catch her slammed her down on the ground. She let out a scream as they went to rip her arms off she was waiting for the next crack or snap to come then she heard all three of the newborns knocked to the ground.  
Carmen looked up confused she didn’t see where her savior was till she looked over as then she saw something looked reflective like a shimmer almost then she realized it scaled like a chameleon revealing the giant lizard to be a dragon she gasped backing up covering her mouth watching as the dragon roared making the ground shake then you could almost see his inside light up as balls of fire came out roasting the newborns. She sat there on the ground scared to move the dragon was enormous but she could see this creature was no child. The Dragon was quite skilled and moved like a snake he came over smelled her then moved behind her pushed her up. She blinked once she realized he wasn’t out to kill her he was checking if she was okay then he walked over watching the head she snapped off trying to get back to the body of the newborn dragon shook large head and then blew out the fire. “muchas gracias.” Carmen said the dragon looked over nodded head as though he understood her. then looked down at the deer she killed. She was trying to understand what he wanted “If you want them you can have them.” she said then the dragon moved around her quick motion picked up all three of the deer in largemouth nodded then vanished using its camouflage Carmen felt a whipping sensation of wind she could only assume was him flying. She breathed still in shock looking over at the small fires and purple smoke. “They are not going to believe this,” Carmen said took one last look down at the dragon footprint then took off back to the house.


End file.
